Solid Snake
Solid Snake (real name David, commonly referred to as Snake, and later referred to as Old Snake), was a former spy, special operations soldier and mercenary. A former member of FOXHOUND with an IQ of 180 and mastery of six languages. He's an infiltration specialist whose ability to carry out missions under any conditions has made him a legend. He's saved the world three times from the threat of bipedal, nuclear-armed mechs called Metal Gear. Currently he's working with the anti-Metal Gear group known as Philanthropy. Physical Appearance Solid Snake has short brown hair and blue eyes. His uniform consists of a dark grey bandanna and a full-body consistent "sneaking suit." Personality Solid Snake, a hardened career soldier, often displayed a calm and collected demeanor, rarely showing any signs of fear in extreme circumstances. He also demonstrated compassion towards his fallen enemies, allowing Psycho Mantis and Sniper Wolf to speak their final words to him, even after both had tried to kill Meryl Silverburgh. During the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, Snake claimed to be different from Big Boss, and that he loved life. Abilities Snake possesses many skills involving firearms, explosives, and martial arts. He has some spying skills, able to hide himself cleverly in a cardboard box. He also displayed great levels of endurance and heightened reflexes: *He survived passing over an electrified floor; *He survived being set on fire after destroying Metal Gear D; *He successfully evaded cannon fire from an M1 Abrams tank; *He withstood extensive electrical torture by Revolver Ocelot; *Despite having little warning beforehand, he evaded gunshots from a sniper rifle, a revolver and a ballistic knife, the latter of which also had Olga implying that Snake was the first to evade it; *Though his forearm was badly cut by Vamp, causing him significant blood loss, he recuperated within a short period of time; *He survived passing through a corridor installed with microwave emitters, despite having recently undergone advanced aging, and went on to defeat Liquid Ocelot in hand-to-hand combat; according to Naomi Hunter, it was only Snake's sheer will power that allowed him to do this. Biography The Quest for YouTube Solid Snake doesn't appear in the game until the player clears Chapter One of "The King's Epic Adventure." He can be recruited by the player speaks to him in Gaspra's Tower. The King's Epic Adventure Solid Snake appears in Chapter One confronting the King when he crosses the desert. He threatens to blow up the King's penis if he doesn't take him with him. Together, they use Snake's box as an aircraft to battle the eight YouTube Poop Masters. In Ganon's stage, Snake helps King defeat the Apple Lord and calls in Otacon for back-up. In Konata's stage, Snake and Otacon have to save the King after he's trapped in her DS. After losing a battle to her, Snake was to meet the same fate until Kagami inadvertedly broke it. He tries to comfort the King when he realizes he'll never meet his goal of making the world eat his shit. However, this is changed when Miyuki takes them to Lucky Channel. Epilogue Snake finds his way out of Tolemac and leaves with Otacon, should he be recruited. Trivia *Snake was originally going to face Konata in a Pokémon battle, but this was scrapped since the Creator couldn't get the Pokémon battle script to work properly. Snake's Pokémon were to be an Octorok and Metal Gear Rex, just like in the videos. *Snake was suppose to be found in a cardboard box in one of the rooms in Gaspra's Tower. This idea was scrapped since the Creator thought no one would ever think to think to do that. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:RPG Category:Cross-Over